Fight it out
by Dominate shadow225
Summary: A parody of 'Scream and Shout' by Will-I-am. This is my first song-fic so please tell me if you see something I need to improve on. please read the Author's note before reading this too. Also I recommend reading this fic at least twice: First time to get the actual story in your head and then have music playing on your second read. One shot.


**A/N: this songfic is a parody of 'Scream and shout' by Will-i-am, however I suggest listening to 'Mine it out' by the You-tuber 'Gamechap' while reading this instead since it fits this better. (In my opinion anyway)**

**Oh yeah and heres a Key: Bold text: male singer. **_Italic text: female singer. _Normal text: narrator. **Character is 'Agent Silver' My OC. Neither singer is part of the story they are just singers.**

_Silver's POV_

I walked into the bank of Townsville, the place was mostly deserted since it was closing down. A guard came up to me. "I'm sorry sir but the Bank is closing down for the night, come back tomorrow.

**Bring the action!**

I didn't say anything and just balled my hands into fists

_When you walk in bank...you gotta beat the guards up._

I then hit the guard in the face sending him flying into the wall, the other guards gasped and ran towards me.

_you gotta beat the guards up._

I then ran into one of the guards and kicked him into more guards.

_you gotta beat the guards up._

I then picked up the last guard and threw him onto the pile of men I made, knocking them all out.

_What we're looking to find...Take all or bust._

I looked around for the Bank's vault and started walking down the hall ways

_Take all or bust_

_Take all or bust_

_See the cams in the bank...they watching us._

Looking above my head I saw cameras tracking me. I just smirked and waved.

_they watching us._

_they watching us._

_see the vault in the bank...Now break I must_

I found the vault and pulled a hi-tech gadget out my backpack and put it against the vault.

_Now break I must_

_Now break I must_

It then broke open, making smile wider, I then put all the money I could into my back pack.

_I'm gonna scream...and shout...and break it all out_

_and scream...and shout...and break it out_

I turned round and saw more guards, god this was annoying.

_They saying 'Oh please no...please no, please no._

_I'm saying 'Oh lets go...lets go, lets go.'_

_I'm gonna_ _scream...and shout...and get my guns out._

I pulled out two desert eagles and gunned them all down.

_And scream...and shout... and go all out._

_'They saying 'Oh please no...please no, please no.'_

As I shot the last guard I heard helicopters, I took cover behind a table I flipped over as I watched the SWAT team rope in through the sky lights

**'You are so so stupid if...you think you can...**_Take us on.'_

I wasn't gonna stick around to let them arrest me so I opened fire on the SWAT team and took out one them, the rest then took cover behind more tables and ATM machines.

_Oh yeah_

I rolled behind a stone column for better cover and flanked one of the SWAT team, shooting him full of holes, I then threw a grenade at the rest of them, killing them all.

_Oh yeah_

I was out of ammo after that so I threw my empty guns at the last SWAT member next a nearby window knocking him out

_Oh yeah_

I then bolted for a window, dodging bullets from more SWAT members roping in as I went.

**Bring the action!**

Once I jumped out I saw cops everywhere!

_Gotta go, this place is outta control, In the town you just don't know which way is out where do I go? No! No! Hey yo!_

I ran straight past more cops and stole a squad car.

_Start the car and hit the floor, drive it off and drive some more._

I then pulled out my last grenade.

_Pull the pin and watch it blow, blow, blow. Lets go!_

I looked back and saw that it had destroyed my pursuers, the SWAT chopper must have needed to refuel because I didn't see that following me.

_Made it out! Got it now, now is what I'm talking 'bout, drive right back to the house, __hou-house let's, go._

_Park it up and run inside, here we go them coppers gon die, cause everywhere we go we:_ **Bring the action!**

I then set to work through the night on my project. My project was a suit of powered armour, I was now putting it together with parts I had bought from Mojo Jojo several days ago, it had been almost 3 weeks since my raid on the bank and I knew the cops were gonna find me soon.

_When get back to the house...you gotta set the suit up_

_you gotta set the suit up_

_you gotta set the suit up_

Once it was complete I then put the suit on

_When that is done...power it up._

_Power it up._

_Power it up._

I smirked as the suit came online, I then smashed through a wall onto the street.

_See them cops in the town...they headed for us._

I saw squad cars heading towards me, cops ran out and used the bonnet as cover while aiming their guns at me.

_They headed for us._

I then heard a helicopter again as I saw SWAT members roping down again, pissed at me killing their team-mates.

_They headed for us._

I then saw a police van come behind the squad cars and Riot cops holding shields poured out the back of it.

_All the cops in the town...wanna bring us down_

I got in a fighting stance.

_wanna bring us down_

They advanced slowly towards me.

_wanna bring us down._

_I'm gonna scream...and shout...and get my guns out...and scream...and shout...and go all out._

I made mini-guns come out on top of my fore arms and rocket launchers on my shoulders.

_They saying 'Oh please no...please no, please no.'_

_I'm saying 'Oh lets go...lets go, let go'_

The Riot cops charged at me, I simply fired a barrage of rockets at them to send them flying.

_I'm gonna scream...and shout...and take them all out...and scream...and shout...and wipe them out_

_They saying 'Oh my god...my god, my god!'_

I then turned to the rest of the cops with an evil grin on my face as I aimed my mini guns at them.

**You've got no no chance against...my powered...**_armour suit.'_

I then fired at a squad car making its fuel tank explode and send all the cops using it as cover flying.

_Oh yeah_

I then charged towards the SWAT team, bullets deflecting harmlesslyoff my suit. I bowled them all over like skittles.

_Oh yeah_

I watched the surviving cops make a run for it, I just laughed.

_Oh yeah_

But then I was hit on the back of the head VERY hard.

_I black out...black out, black out, black out. When you come out the eather, I thought this fight would last forever, but then you struck me down now I'm a regretter._

When I woke up I saw the power puff girls standing in the middle of a cheering crowd, thinking I had been defeated easily, they could be more wrong.

_But then I wake up...wake up, wake up, wake up. And this time I'm gonna do better. I wish the suit would last forever...ever, ever, ever, ever, ever._

I then bolted upright taking everyone by surprise, before the puffs could do anything I charge straight towards Blossomand tackedher straight into a building while knocking Bubbles and Buttercup to the floor.

_I'm gonna scream...and shout...and take them all out...and scream... and shout and wipe them out._

_They saying 'Oh lets go... lets go, lets go._

I then kicked Blossom back into the street. Buttercup came charging at me with her fist drawn back, but I fired a rocket barrage at the ground and flew up with a jet pack on my back.

_I'm saying 'Oh too slow...too slow too slow.'_

As flew out the dust wondering where I went I then elbow dropped on her head, knocking her out.

_I'm gonna scream... and shout...and take them all out...and scream... and shout and wipe them out._

_I'm saying 'oh let's go... let's go, let's go.'_

I then charged at Blossom and Bubbles who were still shocked at Buttercup's defeat and I clothe-lined them both with my arms

_I'm saying 'oh let's go... let's go, let's go.'_

_I'm gonna scream...and shout...and fight it all out...and scream... and shout and fight it out._

_I'm saying 'oh yeah oh...yeah oh, yeah oh.'_

I then flew up and admired the fight area. With the puffs knocked out I flew high above the city and charged a massive energy blast in my suits chest.

**'Thats a nice nice town there bro, shame its time for...** _It to go.'_

I then fired the suits chest cannon, in a brillant flash of blue the city exploded in a giant mushroom cloud, my mission completed I headed back to base.


End file.
